Secretos dentro de Secretos
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Bloom Desaparece, que secretos oculta su partida
1. Chapter 1

_Despues de la derrota de Valtor, Bloom desaparece misteriosamente, sin dejar ningun rastro solo una misteriosa pista que los dirigira a la Tierra, exactamente a una costa de Japon, donde todo no es lo que parece y un grupo de chicas ayudaran a buscar a la pelirroja, descifrando un legendario secreto acerca del origen de todas las chicas y que esta vinculado a Bloom, pero por que desaparecio...  
_

**PROXIMAMENTE**_  
_

**Secretos Dentro de Secretos  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos meses han pasado desde la desaparicion de la lider de las winx y la princesa del reino perdido de Domino, nadie sabe de su paradero y piensan que esta perdida o algo peor, muerta..._

_Mas solo una pista que los habia llevado a ese hermoso y paradisiaco lugar, mas la mente del rubio no estaba ahi, el se ocupaba de cualquier indicio que tuvieran de la chica, mas todo resultaba en vano, la unica pista era que siempre durante los ultimos avistamientos de la heredera al trono de Domino habia un olor a mar, con muchas algas y agua, algo realmente extraño ya que ella era el hada del fuego del dragon no del agua, y por es ahora se encontraban en una ciudad junto al mar en Japon, se estaban quedando en un hotel muy peculiar, donde cosas muy raras solian suceder, pero no les molestaba siempre y cuando interfirieran en la busqueda de ella, Bloom Peters, el amor de su vida y lamentablemente su ex novia, y toda la culpa la habia tenido el mismo, habia ocurrido un malentendido entre ellos, y de ahi le dijo cosas horribles y termino con ella dejandola sola en medio del bosque, los dias siguientes a ese suceso, ella paso mucho tiempo triste y seria, en depresion, una semana despues desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno o decir su paradero, solo un extraño olor a mar y a algas. _

_Cuando llegaron ahi, todos fueron al hotel y luego se dirigieron al oceano donde buscaban a cualquier persona que tuviera o fuera como la pelirroja, pero al igual que la otra mitad que buscaba en la ciudad no habia progreso, ella no aparecia por nada, y estaba seguro que si estaba molesta y habia decidido no volver a Magix nunca mas, nunca la encontrarian.  
_

_El rubio divago en sus pensamientos mientras estaba sentado en la arena durante algunas horas mas, hasta que Brandon regreso por el y volvieron juntos, no sin que antes el rubio le dedicara una ultima mirada a las olas.  
_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el oscuro fondo marino, mas precisamente en un castillo tan tenebroso y gigante que se movia por si solo, en una hermosa habitacion en colores grises y negros, se encontraban tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, hermanas gemelas. Una tenia largo cabello negro y unos ojos color topacio, mientras la otra un cabello castaño oscuro y unos enigmaticos ojos azul cian, ambas de clara piel y vistiendo, la primera un vestido blanco con negro y una capa del mismo tono de blanco mientras que su gemela usaba uno color azul oscuro con negro y la capa en el mismo tono, sus expresiones no mostraban nada, mientras que el hombre era de cabello negro y con unos ojos color violeta y una piel sumamente palida, tenia en la palama de su mano dos collares identicos pero en distinto color, uno de color naranja y en forma de concha marina se lo entrego a la pelinegra mientras el otro en su forma era identico al de su hermana mas este era de color rojo fue para la castaña, ambas se lo colocaron mientras veian a su acompañante de forma respetuosa._

_-Ahora que les devolvi sus perlas-pronuncio- tengo la confianza en que no me traicionaran_

_-Maestro Gaito-dijo la pelinegra-gracias _

_-Solo, que son libres de pasear si quieren por el mundo humano-dijo viendolas a la cara_

_-Gracias-susurro la castaña algo confundida_

_-Queridas- dijo- necesito que vigilen a las princesas sirenas cuando las encuentren_

_-Si maestro-dijeron ambas juntas  
_

_-Espero que no me traicionen-dijo-entendido Sara, Bloom  
_

_Ambas levantaron sus cabezas y asintieron mientras caminaban afuera de la habitacion, la pelinegra se dirigio a su habitacion mientras que la castaña camino rumbo a la superficie, tan solo salio del palacio y el agua la mojo, sus piernas se transformaron en una hermosa y delicada cola de sirena de color negro all igual que su bikini y su cabello se ondulo y volvio mas largo, unos pendientes de perla de color carmesi aparecieron en sus orejas, nado tan rapido como pudo y cuando llego a la orilla salio del agua y volvio a estar en su forma humana, miro al hotel que estaba frente al oceano y cerro los ojos mientras veia a alguien en un ventana y sus ojos chocaron, azul cian contra un azul rey tan conocido por ella, Sky, vio como salio corriendo de la ventana y supo que era hora de irse pero no sin antes cantar:  
_

_En la ultima pagina del cuento de hadas  
como una tragedia de nuevo el final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió_

el amor y los sueños no son nada mas  
que castillos de arenas efímeros y desmoronados ante ti  
aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu  
pero a un no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche

la que tu sin cesar no dejabas de cantar  
cada ves que la oigo sonar pienso que  
puede ser que el ayer vuelva un día regresar  
y que voy a volver y de estas cadenas que hoy me asome  
tengo tantas penas pronto me voy a liberar  
volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.  


_Camino hasta la orilla y se adentro en el mar, sin voltear atras y desaparecio bajo el agua antes de que el rubio la alcanzara a ver, Sky llego corriendo pero no habia nadie ahi, solo que esa triste cancion seguia sonando hasta que cayo, escaneo con su vista toda la playa mientras los demas llegaban hasta el, el decia ver visto a Bloom, estaba seguro de haberla visto y la buscaria..._


	3. Chapter 3

Un largo mes...

El mes más torturante de su vida podía decirse...

Había pasado el mes más torturante de su vida, Sky se culpaba y preocupaba mucho más cada día que pasaba sin encontrar a la pelirroja. No... ahora era castaña, no sabía la razón. Vivía en un mundo de locos.

Le torturaba la idea de que lo odiara, aunque la que más le dolía era pensar que estaba herida en alguna parte de ese inmenso océano.

En su mente seguía la imagen de aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro con sus ojos azul cian apagados, era horrendo imaginarse que todo era por su culpa. Imaginar que no volvería a ver su brillante y cálida sonrisa nunca más... eso no era posible, por eso no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarle.

Bloom había cambiado demasiado para seguir siendo ella misma...

Se sentía extraño en este mundo. Las winx y los especialistas se habían enterado de que las habitantes del hotel Pearl, eran sirenas, pero no solo sirenas... Sino Princesas Sirenas, una por cada océano pero sólo conocían a cuatro: Luchia pertenecía al océano Pacífico Norte, Hanon al océano Atlántico Sur y Rina al Atlántico Norte. Según ellas había una princesa por cada océano, siendo ocho en total y se identificaban por usar un collar con una concha de diferente color a las otras. Tenían un enemigo llamado Gaito, quien quería controlar los océanos y tenía a cuatro de ellas en su poder, aunque pensaban que Bloom podía estar ahí.

Siempre había sido especial...

Vio a dos mujeres caminar por la orilla de la arena, donde el agua no podía mojarlas. Sospechó de esto e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de unas rocas.

Bajaron las capuchas de sus capas blancas y negras, mientras sus rostros quedaban a la vista. Una tenía los cabellos negros tal cuál ébano y la otra castaña oscura. Era Bloom pero la otra no la conocía aunque era bastante parecida a ella como... si fueran gemelas. En sus cuellos se podían vislumbrar dos collares de conchas, el de Bloom era rojo mientras que el de la desconocida era naranja.

-Estás mas callada de lo normal- comentó la desconocida

-No es nada importante Sara- respondió la otra- No hay porque preocuparse

-Realmente no te creo-dijo Sara- Hasta el maestro Gaito ha empezado a sospechar

-¿No hablarás en serio?- Bloom estaba incrédula- no considero que mis pensamientos en estos días sean importantes

-El maestro Gaito cree que solo nosotras podemos influir en él- murmuró su hermana mayor- por eso nos toma en cuenta

-Bueno... estoy confudida- pronunció- no tengo dudas acerca de apoyar a Gaito. Pero mi corazón me traiciona de vez en cuando.

-Aún estás enamorada de él- sintetizó Sara mientras ella asentía

-Sara, por favor dejemos de hablar acerca de esto- pidió- es un poco incómodo

-Claro hermana, ahora debemos volver- miró el cielo- está anocheciendo y se debe de estar preguntando por nosotras

Ambas caminaron hacia el mar donde desaparecieron convirtiendose en dos sirenas de color negro profundo. Sky salió de su escondite y mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel seguía pensando.

_"¿Por qué ella apoya a Gaito?"._

__Bloom estaba por primera vez del lado incorrecto por su propia voluntad. Tenía que ayudarla, volver a su lado, salvarla. ¿En qué momento había dejado que la oscuridad la corrompiera? Quizás cuando rompió con ella, cuando la engañó. Cuando declaró su amor por Diaspro...

Se sentía mucho más culpable que antes...


End file.
